A lot of hatred
by twoyellowpaths
Summary: It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter. However, not many people knew that Blaise Zabini hated him even more. In fact, Blaise was sure he hated Potter more than anyone else did. Why? Potter had her.


**Authors note: First of all, I just want to say that I'm not one of those who hate the thought of Ginny and Harry together. In fact, I think they're really cute and that they make a great couple. Still, I find it a bit annoying that Rowling never revealed who Blaise ended up with (I hate to think that it's Pansy!), and I really like the idea of him and Ginny together. Anyway, this story is a one-shot and it might be a bit… pointless, but I'd love to hear your thoughts anyway :D**

**Also, English is not my first language so don't be too surprised if I've made some grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **

**All characters and the wonderful world of Harry Potter belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Sadly, none of it is mine.**

**A lot of hatred**

Draco had always hated Potter, and Blaise had always known that. In fact, _everybody _who had eyes to see with and who'd spent more than one day at Hogwarts knew that. Then again, he guessed that was the way Draco wanted it. That was probably the reason he made it so obvious and told everyone who wanted to listen how much he hated Potter and everything he did. Blaise was pretty sure it wouldn't matter if Potter helped Slytherin win the Quidditch cup; Draco would still despise the Gryffindor hero.

Though Blaise had to admit, his friend had started to almost ignore Potter since he'd received his task from the Dark Lord. _The Dark Lord_… Blaise hated that name, apart from the "dark"-part. Because that was all Lord Voldemort really was; dark, evil and terrifying. Blaise would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he was really afraid of him and everything he could do…

He didn't understand his mother. He couldn't make out the reasons behind how she could _admire_ a murderer. Had his father shared her opinion? It was extremely frustrating to live with the fact that he'd never know. Of course he knew the _story_, at least his mother's version, by heart now: his father had died before Blaise was born and left his mother with nothing but debts. And those debts was the reason behind all those bloody marriages…

Blaise hated them. Hated the way he had to smirk and lie when Mrs Greengrass, Mrs Parkinson and the rest of his mother's friends asked him if he was happy about the fact that he'd get a new stepfather. (He never saw any of his mother's husbands as father figures, but naturally it wasn't appropriate to tell them that…) Hated how none of them stayed, and left his mother feeling even more miserable and lonely than before. And at those times, her faith in the Dark Lord was all she had. At least that was Blaise's and Draco's theory.

Opposed to what many people thought, Draco and Blaise really were friends. Their relationship was nothing like the one Draco shared with Crabbe and Goyle, or the one Blaise occasionally shared with Pansy… Draco was the only one Blaise considered equal, and he was pretty sure Draco thought the same thing about him. Besides, he was much better company than Pansy or Theo could ever be. Draco and he had things in common, and they could _talk_. Draco knew what it was like to have parents with crazy ideas and he was pretty sure Draco was, even though he wouldn't admit it, just as scared of Voldemort as Blaise himself was.

To sum it up Blaise Zabini would say that if there was one person he'd trust with his life it'd be Draco Malfoy.

However, there was one thing that Draco didn't know, one thing he'd never find out about as far as Blaise was concerned. He could never tell Draco about the hatred he carried around every day, the one that was even stronger than the hatred against Voldemort… Draco would never know why Blaise hated Potter a thousand times worse than he ever would.

Blaise didn't hate Potter for the way he seemed to get everything served, or because of that stupid scar (which Blaise had to agree with Draco, was indeed ugly) on his forehead. He didn't hate Potter because he was the greatest seeker Hogwarts had seen in decades or because he was Dumbledore's favorite student. He didn't hate Potter because Potter had everything one could dream of; fame, popularity, money (according to the rumours he had quite a lot at Gringotts) and great friends. He hated Potter because he had _her_.

Blaise wasn't normally the jealous type but when he saw her in Potter's arms, saw the way he kissed her and the way she smiled at him he felt… empty. And soon, that emptiness was replaced with a hatred worse than anything. It felt like someone stabbed his heart, his lungs and his brain with a really sharp knife. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

And by then he'd always left the scene.

It was a lucky thing the Weasley girl wasn't in their year, because then he'd probably have to skip every single lesson the Slytherins had with the Gryffindors. He simply couldn't stand seeing them together.

He didn't even know why. He had no idea when it had all really started or what it was with the thought of her together with the-boy-who-lived that made him so furious. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley took his breath away every time he saw her, and _that _was what he hated the most. The way he lost all control. The way her deep-brown eyes made him feel like he was falling into nothing. She made him forget, and that's what he loved about her.

Blaise had never loved anyone before, not even his own mother.

So why did he love _her_? A filthy blood traitor, a pathetic _Weasley _and a Gryffindor? He knew his friends would laugh (not to mention that Pansy would have an absolute fit) if he told them, and he couldn't blame them. After all, who would have imagined Blaise Zabini falling in love with Ginny Weasley? No one, probably.

Apart from perhaps Granger… It hurt every time he thought about that night in the library a few weeks ago…

"_Can we leave? I think you've stared at that piece of parchment for at least 20 minutes now" Draco drawled and rolled his eyes before he nodded towards his friend's half-finished essay._

"_I've already told you, you can leave if you want. I have to finish this tonight!" Blaise snapped, and grabbed his quill again._

_Draco yawned, before he leaned backwards in his chair. _

"_No… I think I'd rather be here than having to listen to Pansy and Daphne in the common room, have you heard the story about what they did to the Brown girl? I think I've heard it at least five times already…"_

_But Blaise had stopped listen. Potter kissed her. No, he __**snogged **__her. In the school library. It was a most disgusting thing to watch, and Blaise clenched his fists before he started considering making a mean remark about it. However, he didn't need to since Draco had discovered what was going on a few tables behind him._

"_I really hate to say it Weasley, but even you can do better than __**that**__!" Draco said loudly, and then smirked widely towards Blaise who suddenly felt a bit sick._

"_What's the matter with you tonight? Are you done yet or what?" Draco asked tiredly._

_He grabbed his things and swung his bag over his shoulder._

"_Second thought I think I'll leave… you should go to bed mate, you're a bit green" _

_He smirked at his friend before he left the library._

_Potter and Ginny didn't seem to have heard Draco's comment, or they just ignored him. Either way he couldn't see them anymore, and he couldn't help wondering if they'd sneaked behind a bookshelf to continue what they'd started…_

"_This is yours, right?"_

_He jumped at the sound of her voice. Hermione Granger had never addressed him in person before. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never even seen her from this close. He soon remembered to smirk scornfully at her with raised eyebrows._

"_Are you talking to me Granger?"_

"_Yes. I think you dropped this" Granger said, before she handed him his quill._

_He couldn't bring himself to thank her, since he was too busy trying to figure out how and when he'd dropped the quill he'd held in his hand only seconds earlier…_

"_She really loves him, you know" _

_He turned back towards Granger, snorting._

"_What?"_

"_Ginny. I've seen the way you look at her…"_

_Blaise stood up abruptly, without really knowing what he was doing. His heart pounded furiously in his chest. This was wrong. Granger was not supposed to know __**anything**__. She was not supposed to know why he'd chosen this particular table, or that he was even aware of the fact that Ginny Weasley was in the library at the present time._

_Because he wasn't, because he didn't care. It didn't matter to him what that filthy blood traitor did. He felt nothing but hatred towards her. __**Nothing.**_

"_You should have your head examined, mudblood"_

_And with those words, Blaise left the library._

Even now, several weeks later, he couldn't forget about it. Couldn't forget that he'd called her a mudblood or that look she had in her eyes when she spoke the words "I've seen the way you look at her". She'd looked like she pitied him. But most of all he couldn't forget those six words Hermione Granger had uttered:

_She really loves him, you know._

Blaise continued walking down the corridor on his way to potions class, Pansy interrupting his thoughts when she slid her hand into his.

"Where is your head at?" she asked, and giggled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He didn't move away. What was the point?

"Nowhere" he said shortly.

But the truth was, that the same words were circling through Blaise Zabini's head again and again.

_She really loves him, you know. She really loves him, you know. She really loves him, you know. She really loves him, you know. She really loves him, you know. She really loves him, you know. _

Ginny Weasley loved Harry Potter, just like the rest of the wizarding world did. She belonged with him. He would get to look into those deep-brown eyes, hold her hand and touch her pale, beautiful and soft-looking skin. Harry Potter would get to tell her and the whole world that he loved her, and she would believe him. She would always love him back. They would always love each other.

And that was it.

**THE END.**


End file.
